The Singer Sisters
by BianquiW
Summary: The horrible fate for Diara's and Skye's family was sudden and unexpected. They were to young and lost. But at the brink of them being torn apart Bobby Singer comes in to safe the day. Who are these two young girls, and why was their family hunted and mur


**Title:** The Singer Sisters

**Authors:** BianquiW, SaryWinchester

**Rated:** PG-13/ R for expicit scenes

**Summary:** The horrible fate for Diara's and Skye's family was sudden and unexpected. They were to young and lost. But at the brink of them being torn apart Bobby Singer comes in to safe the day. Who are these two young girls, and why was their family hunted and murdered??

**A/N:** This is a fic. me and my friend Sary started together. It was created for the Supernatural Cosplaying gathering at the ale house for eyecon2. I couldn't make up my mind on who I wanted to dress up as.. so I created my own. I'm Diara in this story, and Sary is Skye. We enjoyed writing this so much that we decided to make it in to a series of its own. So, I guess you can call this the Begining!  


* * *

Back in the safety of Bobby Singer's home, Diara and Skye laid down on their own beds in the room that had been assigned to them almost four years ago. They were waiting for Bobby to call them down for dinner. Skye was happy to see her sister home safe. She was looking up at the ceiling, waiting for Diara to talk about her first hunt on her own.

"So…are you gonna talk to me or am I gonna have to see it for myself?" Skye asked.

Diara looked at her, "What is there to say? I went out and hunted the son of a bitch down and killed it. That's it, end of story."

Skye turned on her side to face her sister. "Y'know you're not trying very hard to cover your emotions."

Diara looked at her sister and sighed, "Skye just stay out of my head. I'm tired and just…I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Skye got out of her bed and sat next to her sister, "Can I see?"

Diara looked at her and just shrugged.

Skye carefully reached out and touched her sister's arm, all of a sudden she was filled of images of Diara's hunt. She gasped when she saw the werewolf hurt her sister. When it was all over she started shaking, "You're…you're hurt."

Diara rolled her eyes and pushed her little sister away and got off the bed, "I'm fine."

Skye looked at Diara with hurt in her eyes, "Sure you are…I still can't help,...but feel guilt about our family..." Diara felt bad, those past four years hadn't been easy, "Skye this has got to stop. It wasn't your fault that our...family died, okay sis." Skye nodded slightly, "I know..."

Four years earlier…_Skye and Diara were walking home from school. Diara being the oldest, went to pick up her little sister at the elementary school right down the street from her middle school. The two of them were very close even with the four year difference between them, they always got along nicely. The day was cloudy, and they could hear the thunder in the distance. _

"_The clouds are sad today. They'll be crying soon." Skye spoke with her tiny voice, which meant she was scared. _

_Diara placed her arm around her little sister pulling her close. "It's okay, I'm right here baby girl. You don't have to be scared. Look we're almost home…" She pointed to their house two blocks down the road. "... they won't cry on us. They'll wait til' we're safe inside." _

"_You promise?" Skye looked up to her big sister for reassurance. _

"_Promise what?" _

"_That you'll protect me!?" _

"_Of course. I promise I'll always be here to protect you!" Diara had stopped to give her younger sibling a hug to seal the promise. "I love you. You know that right? I will never let anything hurt you." _

_Skye smiled at her sisters words. "I love you too Diva..." _

"_Don't call me that!" Diara said starting to walk again before the rain started. She hated when any one called her that. She was somewhat of a tomboy, but she still played nice with other girls. She just didn't like playing with dolls or wearing dresses and putting gunk all over her face. She licked to keep things simple with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and she was ready to go. _

"_Don't call me that.." Skye mimicked. _

"_You little rascal! We'll see who protects you if you keep that up." Diara said after her sister, who had started to run to the house. _

_When they were almost in front of the house Skye stopped dead in her tracks no longer laughing and giggling as she continued to make fun of her big sister. _

_Diara knew something was wrong by the sudden silence. When she looked up to where her sister's gaze was focused on. She noticed that all the windows of their house were broken. The front door had been ripped from its hinges. The sky seemed to get darker and the air got cold bringing an eerie feeling to the pit of her stomach. There was no denying that she was scared like hell. _

"_Di… something bad… they're hurt… I can feel them... Leaving..." Skye began to cry making Diara freak out even more. _

_Diara didn't understand what her sister was saying. She walked to her sister who was a few feet in front of her. Then hugged her tight. "Baby girl, what are you saying? Who's hurt, who's leaving?" Diara asked the young girl as calmly as she could. _

"_All of them… Mommy…Daddy, Tommy, and Stevie… we're too late, they're… already gone!!" Skye began to cry harder making her small frame shake. _

_Diara was confused and scared. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "C'mon, let's check it out..." Skye automatically shock her head no. "Skye remember the promise I made you. I won't let anything happen to you. Now c'mon stay close to me." Diara pulled her sister close and they made it up to the front door. _

_It was silent, too silent. It was windy outside, but not even the wind was making a sound. The two scared girls didn't even make it all the way inside the house when they saw them. Their mom, dad, and two brothers were dismantled. Their insides were pulled out of their bodies and scattered all over the living room area. There seemed to be blood everywere, no spot left untainted with red. _

_Diara cried hard and loud at the scene before her eyes, and covered her sister's face on instinct. Maybe by doing so, she could make everything disappear and pretend it never happened. But it was too late, not only did Skye feel her family die, she saw them and that sight was never going to go way from her memory. Both of them were crying, feeling lost and heartbroken. After sitting on the floor crying for hours and consoling each other Diara finally spoke. _

"_We need to go. We can't stay here and wait for someone to show up. Skye people will come and separate us forever. I can't let anyone take you away from me. We're all each other's got." Her words came out almost as a whisper. Her voice raspy and drained. _

_Skye might have been young, but she understood what was happening. She knew her heart wouldn't bear it if she lost her sister too. "I... know… But where will we go… We don't have... other family." She also spoke in the same raspy whisper as her big sister. _

"_I don't know where we'll go. But we need to leave now, whoever or whatever did this could come back and hurt us to. Go grab anything you might need and put it in Tommy's car." Diara stood up and gave Skye a kiss on the forehead before ushering her to go upstairs to do as she was told. _

_Skye didn't ask any more questions just followed the orders she was given by her sister. When she was done she got in the car and waited for Diara to come out. _

_Diara grabbed all the essentials. Food, water, blankets, towels, and the stash of money her parents had stashed away. She was surprised to find the money untouched. 'Who ever did this didn't come for the money, or to steal our things' she thought was she put everything in her back pack. With one last glance at her family her tears began to fall again. "I love you guys. I will take care of Skye, and we will never forget you. One day…whoever did this.. Will pay!" That was all, she ran out of the house and got in her older brother's car. _

End of flashback

Bobby called the girls down, "Girl's get your butts down here. Dinner's ready!"

Diara and Skye went downstairs. The first thing Bobby noticed was Skye's pouty face. He groaned inwardly, thinking, 'What happened now?'

"What's the matter cloudy?" He asked.

"Pop's it's Skye!" She pouted even more

Bobby chuckled, "Okay, okay. What's wrong _Skye_?"

"Diara's hurt and she didn't say anythin'." She tattled.

"Skye! I said I'm fine!" Diara yelled.

Bobby looked at Diara and calmly said, "Diara is that true?"

"It's nothin' Pop's, it's just a scratch." She insisted.

"Diara, let me see." Bobby warned.

She huffed as she lifted up her shirt and showed her stomach and glared at her sister.

Bobby gasped as he saw the three claw marks starting from her ribs and trailing down to her stomach, "Skye go get me medic kit."

"Damn it Bobby it's just a scratch! I already cleaned it up, don't worry about it." She said pulling her shirt back down.

"Now you listen to me young lady! You're gonna let me look over those wounds whether ya' like it or not. Now ya' sit your butt down on this chair and stop arguing with me!" Diara grumbled and did what she was told, without saying another word. "What did I say about watchin' your tongue around your Sister?" Diara just bit her lip and let him talk.

When Bobby was done patching her up, he stood up and ruffled her hair, "Ya' know I'm only tryin' to look out for ya'. Now I know hunting ain't the safest of jobs and everybody gets hurt, so I need ya' to tell me when ya' do…I won't allow ya' to hunt anymore if you can't trust me to take care of ya'."

Diara looked up at Bobby and smiled, "Are ya' getting' soft on me old man? 'Cause ya' know I don't want no softy watching my back."

Bobby chuckled, "Yea' well this softy taught ya' everythin' ya' know. Now shut your pie hole and let's eat."

"Yea', yea' love you too Pop's."

As they sat down to eat dinner the girls looked at each other. Skye looked at Diara with an apology in her eyes, Diara did the same. Bobby smiled as he saw the exchange and he thought back to when he first met the girls.

Four years earlier…_Bobby Singer had just finished working a hunt with John Winchester in Oklahoma. John and his sons Sam and Dean had just left earlier that morning. Bobby decided to stop by the diner in the no-name town and have some breakfast. He sat down at one of the booths near the corner. While he was drinking his coffee two little girls no older than ten and fourteen walked in and sat down at the booth behind him. Diara took the money they had left and put it all on the table. They had a total of 5.90, it was enough for them to buy one kiddie meal and a drink. _

_Diara looked at Skye, "Okay you order the kids meal that you want and I'll just have some water."_

_Skye frowned, "No, we'll share Di. I don't want you to be hungry."_

"_I'm not hungry, don't worry. You eat, you need it more than I do and so you're scrawny little butt can grow up strong." Her big sister assured._

"_Nah-uh Di, I _know _that you're hungry and I'm not scrawny. We're sharing." Skye crossed her arms and pouted. _

"_Ugh yea', yea' just order what you want." Diara rolled her eyes._

_Throughout the whole exchange Bobby overheard the girls and wondered where their parents were. The two sounded young and he thought that they shouldn't be alone._

_After ordering their meal Diara and Skye started to talk about what happened to their family._

"_Di, why did this happen to us?...We didn't do anything wrong. Everybody was our friend…" Skye got a little teary eyed. _

"_I don't know Skye…It was weird. It didn't look like someone did it, it was more like something. The way their bodies were…" She shuddered as she remembered the way their bodies looked._

"_You mean like…a monster?" _

"_I…I don't know, maybe." Diara didn't know what to believe._

"_I…I miss Mommy, Daddy, Tommy, and Stevie. I want them back." Fat tears rolled down Skye's cheeks._

"_I know baby girl, me too." Diara had tears rolling down her cheeks also. She hugged her sister tight._

"_What are we gonna do now? We don't have anymore money. What's gonna happen to us?" Skye sounded scared._

"_I don't know…" Diara looked at the money again._

_Bobby got tired of hearing the story, it was breaking his heart to hear that the girls were orphans and that they didn't have any money. He put his newspaper down and got out of his booth. _

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or be nosy, but did I just hear that you girls are orphans?" Bobby was shocked to see that the girls looked younger than they sounded._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Diara got all defensive._

"_Hi, I'm Bobby Singer…" Diara cut him off._

"_Look Mr. Singer, we don't know who you are. So you better get away from us before I scream and call for help." Diara didn't want to risk getting separated from Skye._

_Skye looked at Bobby and cocked her head to the side. She pulled at her sister's sleeve, "Diara."_

"_It's okay Skye, the man is leaving now." She glared at Bobby._

"_No Di, he's…he's a good man." Skye looked at Bobby and gave a shy smile._

"_Not everybody's good Skye. We can't trust anybody, look at what happened to our family." Diara looked at her sister._

"_I…I can feel it Di. I feel it in my heart and in my gut. We can trust him." Skye looked at her sister innocently._

"_Listen I wouldn't trust any old man either, but you can trust me. I want to help you girls. You don't have any money and just ordered a small meal to share. Don't you have a relative that you can stay with?" Bobby sat down in the seat across from them._

"_N…no, we're all alone. We live in our big brother's car." Skye looked down._

"_It's okay sweetie don't be sad, I'm gonna help ya' out. I don't think that you two wanna get separated and put into foster homes." Bobby smiled._

"_Why help us out? What do you want in return?" Diara still had trouble trusting Bobby._

"_I just wanna help you girls, honestly. I don't want or need anything in return. You girls have no one, as your little sister just said and you're living in a car. Which I don't know why you, young lady are driving. You can't be older than fifteen…You girls can live with me. I'm also alone and I don't have anyone either. I don't wanna risk you girls getting caught by the police or getting into a car accident. I…I can even give you my last name so ya' can go to school and nobody would be suspicious." He offered. _

"_I'm fourteen and my little sis is ten. You're right about everything,…but after what I saw two weeks ago…It's just hard to know who to trust…But we'll take your offer, I can't be separated from Skye. She's my responsibility now."_

"_Okay Diara. But first you're gonna order a meal for yourself, I'm paying for it. Then we'll talk about the living arrangements and getting your car to my place."_

"_Thank you Mr. Singer." Both Skye and Diara said._

"_It's no problem and call me Bobby." Bobby smiled._

End flashback.

Bobby couldn't help but smile. The girls had changed his life ever since he first met them and he never regretted his choice of bringing them into his home. He loved his girls.


End file.
